Beginning of a Dream
by Selenity Longsword
Summary: Jadite Reflects on the Love of his Life...and All the trials they went through to be togther


Jadeite lay in bed leaning on one elbow watching his lover sleep playing with the ends of his hair watching the moonlight marveling that with such a rocky beginning to their dreams they could be so in love now. He thinks back so long ago...standing there beside his Prince watching the people there to present complaints and ask for favors...........  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jadeite sighed in boredom as he watched Prince Endymion's court...the usual hangers on...the fawning courtiers...the women who tried to lure the Prince away from his beloved Selenity. Then suddenly he noticed someone in the entrance-way long gold hair streaming down a slender back. "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful." he mummered to himself. He waited trying not to be obvious about it keeping a careful watch for when they turned around to see what she looked like. He saw Nephrite throw back his head and laugh at a comment from the newcomer and felt....was he jealous? Could he be jealous of his best friend for knowing a beautiful woman? He didn't even like women! Suddenly he heard something that made him wince. "Oh, Jadeite! Over here!" Looking across the room he saw the Princess of Venus waving at him standing on.....a bench? Would she really....hai she would he thought. He had to admit she was tenacious, no matter how many times he told her he wasn't interested she still tried. "Oh Lord of the skies...Minako is after you again Jad." Prince Endymion's voice as amused and heavy at the same time, because Minako's chase of Jadeite was legendary around the kingdom.  
"I suppose you'd like to leave...at least until she does...anyway." Jadeite grimaced at his prince. "It does seem to be the only way to avoid her..." He stole another glance at the door and caught a glimpse of Neph escorting the woman out the door laughing at the Princess Minako. Endymion nodded trying to hide his laughter giving his general a chance to leave quickly with permission knowing that Minako couldn't go until Selenity did. Even as he nodded he saw Selenity grab Minako's arm and pull her off the bench undoubtedly scolding her for making a spectacle of herself. Walking over to them Endymion placed a hand on Selenity's arm escorting her to the throne to sit beside him as he heard the day's cases motioning to Kunzite for seating the princesses and bringing them refreshments. Jadeite almost ran up the back stairs heading for his room trying to put as much distance as possible between him and Minako and was almost there when he heard an amused female voice that brought him to a skidding halt. "You're running awful fast. Minako making a fool of herself again?" Ami stepped out of the shadows by his room where she'd been waiting for him to talk. Jadeite nodded and opened his door letting her go in.   
Ami walked in and threw herself down on his couch looking smug. Jadeite looked at her and smiled. "I can probably guess where you've been...Just don't ever let Michiru find out." A smug grin was his only response. "No...You didn't!?" He started to laugh as he realized that Michiru was the one Ami had been with not Haruka. "You little minx...what will Haruka think of that?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her as her smug smile never wavered. "One of "these days...I'm going to JOIN that little group of yours....." Ami looked at him. "No you won't...you don't like girls." With that she tossed a pillow at him which he caught easily. "True...although..." His voice trailed off thinking of his reaction to the woman he hadn't really seen in the Palace Room. "Although?" It was Ami's turn to stare in shock at him as she heard that word. Jadeite suddenly grinned at her. "Yeah, one of these days Minako might actually tie me down and have her way with me!" Laughing he dodged as Ami came tearing after him beating him with a pillow. He caught her around the waist and tickled her laughing at her indignant reaction on behalf of her friend.  
Ami squealed and giggled trying to beat him with a pillow. Finally he stopped and grinned at her. "So Ami-chan...what is going on in your corner of the galaxy?" "Nothing much....Makoto still hasn't noticed that I want her..." Jadeite laughed. "Well that masquerade ball is coming up...why don't you come as a man and seduce her?...Ami? I was joking!" Jadeite grew worried at the considering look on Ami's face as she sat there looking lost in thought. "AMI!" She looked at him and smiled. "It's all right Jadeite...but that is a good idea...I just might do it." Jadeite frowned as Ami laughed and bopped him with the pillow. "Gotcha!" Jadeite laughed as he realized that she had been playing with him not seeing the gleam in her eyes as she considered the idea he had given her knowing she'd need Haruka's help to pull it off.  
Standing up Jadeite moved around pulling out a fresh uniform and starting his shower preparing for the dinner that night still talking to Ami about their outer planet friends. When he stepped out of the shower Ami looked him over thinking that she really didn't blame Minako for trying to catch him, he really was a nice looking guy and if she weren't in love with Makoto....shaking her head she dismissed the thought knowing that thinking about that would ruin their friendship. Even knowing that she had often thought if she ever wanted to experiment Jadeite would be the one she tempted. Knowing that she was the only girl he liked helped also. After he was dressed she stepped into his shower and cleaned up herself putting on the dress she had left there the last time they had talked all night long. Jadeite opened the door and waited for her before walking down to the dinning room offering her his arm as they laughed and talked presenting a picture many present thought was indicative of romance. Escorting Ami to her seat he tried to glance around looking for the beautiful woman he had seen that morning.   
Ami smiled as he took his seat across from her after bowing to the prince and princess. He nodded to Makoto and Rei before looking at Ami and smiling back. His smile faded when Minako was suddenly seated beside him and he looked up to Endymion to see a sudden wince and Princess Selenity frowning and looking at a chart she pulled out. Realizing she must have switched places with someone Jadeite smiled at the princess mouthing "It's ok." He nodded to Minako and watched as his Prince stood tapping a glass. "I would like to introduce someone to the Gathering...General Zoicite would you stand please?" Jadeite looked as the woman he had been searching for turned around and stood up. He sucked in his breath to realize it was a man that he had been admiring and at that point he fell in love wanting nothing more than to meet him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Princesses and Generals, May I present General Zoicite....my Fourth General...General Jadeite, you will train him in spying, General Kunzite you will train him in fighting and General Nephrite...you will train in stratagems." They all nodded in response to his comments and the servants started to serve the dinner. Jadeite kept his comments to Minako polite but short and carried on an intriguing conversation with Makoto. All through the dinner he kept stealing glances down the table looking at the new general Zoicite...he rolled his name around in his head thinking of how beautiful he was. Suddenly he felt a strange...no she wouldn't...reaching down he grabbed Minako's hand from his knee and placed it on her lap without turning to look at her.  
Minako waited until after the next course was served when he should have been conversing with her as protocol demanded before losing patience with the conversation continuing without her and sliding her ankle against his running her foot as far up his leg as she can manage. Suddenly Minako noticed that Makoto was looking at her strangely giving her a look that boded ill while Ami bit her lips to try and keep from laughing. Pretending to drop her napkin she peeked under the table and gasped slightly realizing that it had been Makoto's leg she was rubbing because Jadeite had his pulled up into his seat cross legged. Jadeite noticed the sound of the gasp and smiled at Ami across the table before turning to Minako and inquiring if everything was all right with her. Minako nodded red faced and stopped trying to entice him for the rest of the meal. After the dinner was over and everyone was gathering around talking to the new general introducing themselves Jadeite started toward him only to be caught by his Prince as he passed by given a duty to take a message to the outer planet Pluto and he left to carry it out his mission wishing he had been able to meet Zoicite before he left. When he returned it was too late, Nephrite had romanced him into a relationship and Jadeite knew he would not ask his friend to share or step aside.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Zoicite opened his eyes and smiled at Jadeite. "What's the matter love? Can't sleep?" Jadeite leaned down and kissed him. "No simply remembering when I fell in love with you...and thinking that I love you just as much now as I did then." Zoicite smiled and kissed him pushing him back onto the bed. Jadeite was all to happy to help him kissing back and wrapping his arms around him. Later that day Jadeite came into the bar carrying several bags of supplies stopping short at the sight of all the Chibis sitting at tables staring at him. "Zoi? Hon? When did we start a day care?" Zoi came out of the back room carrying Miruka. "When King Endymion dropped off ChibiUsa...and then Setsy dropped off Hotaru because ChibiUsa and she where supposed to spend the day together...and then Michiru dropped off Miruka because something came up and Haruka is out of town and Rei dropped off her two and Ami followed with her three because they heard about this wonderful sale and couldn't take the kids with them."  
Nodding Jadeite set the bags down and looked at the Chibi's sitting there staring at him as if he where Queen Beryl come back to haunt them one last time. "Zoi....Why are the Chibi's looking at me like that?" "How are they looking at you Hon?" Zoi's eyes sparkled with laughter as he looked at the Chibis. Jadeite looked at his lover taking in the innocent expression not believing it for a moment. "Like I'm going to eat them at any minute. Like I'm Queen Beryl come back to destroy them...Hmmm? Why are they looking at me like that?" ChibiUsa came over to them at that point. "Uncle Jadeite? Did you really make Uncle Zoicite into a girl? And did you really make him dance the tango with you? And did you really make him crawl through mud and swim under ice? And did you really make him stay in a room with Rats?" Jadeite looked at his lover thrown back in time to those exact events remembering teaching him about spying and how to go about it.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Zoicite! If you ever plan to infiltrate the enemy you must know how act like them, talk like them, and MOST OF ALL NOT! GIVE! YOURSELF! AWAY!. Again!" Zoicite glared at him hatred showing in his eyes as he went back to the beginning of the obstacle course and started to go through them once again crawling through the nastiest mud and swimming under the ice cap on the pond. "Faster Zoicite! You have important information to return to your prince...FASTER!" Zoicite moved as fast as he could through the course wishing he had breath to curse Jadeite out knowing he wasn't doing his best but exhausted by a morning of intensive training and criticisms. "FASTER ZOICITE! Hustle! Hustle!" Jadeite watched him wondering if he hated him enough yet, knowing no matter what he'd still be as harsh as he could to push him because if he started being nicer the danger of letting his feelings be known would be higher. Suddenly Princess Minako was there in front of him blocking his view. "Forgive me Princess but would you mind moving? I can't watch Zoi with you there..." Suddenly his words where cut off as Minako jumped in his lap and pressed her lips to his in a kiss thrusting her tongue between them as he tried desperately to push her away. Trying to pry her arms from around his neck and push her away his protests where muffled and horse as she straddled his lap rubbing her body against him. "Princess! Please!" He struggled to push her off as she unbuttoned his shirt to run her hands over his chest. Zoicite doubled over laughing as he watched the by-play pleased to see his comments about the kind of girl Jadeite liked in the ears of Minako's maid had taken fruit in such a demanding way. Suddenly they heard Kunzite say in an amused tone "What kind of lesson is this Jadeite? How to seduce information out of people?"  
Minako jumped off his lap as if burned by the contact and ran out of the room blushing as Jadeite looked at him. "No and if I ever let her get that close again...Shoot me! I'll have to watch closer for her to keep her away." Zoicite pouted briefly before setting his face into even lines hiding his thoughts and walking toward them. "Whew ZOI! You stink!" Kunzite's voice was filled with suppressed laughter. "Jadeite you better let him shower before I have to teach him how to fight! What have you been making him do run through piles of manure?" Jadeite waved Zoicite into the showers and turned to Kunzite. "Close enough...I'm not really sure what's in that mud." "Why are you being so Cruel? It's really not like you at all. Usually we have to persuade you to be meaner.....not watch you marveling at the hatred you seem to dish out to Zoi so freely." "I don't hate him! All the lecture's you've given me must have finally taken affect and now I can work him thoroughly. By the way, WHEN are you going to seduce Minako and get her to leave me alone? I can't stand it when she does things like this today! She is driving me crazy...She jumps out of shadows and around corners and things like today, I can't take it anymore!" Jadeite sat there with his shirt hanging open with his head in his hands wincing at the problem before him. "Between Minako and Makoto I can't seem to get free...At least Rei is with the God of Mars now and I don't have to deal with her anymore. Do me a favor old friend...Seduce Minako and get her off my back."   
"I'm doing my best old friend, but she never seems to notice me. No matter what I try she seems to ignore me." "So dress up as me at the Masquerade ball seduce her and make her fall for you!" Kunzite laughed. "As if that would work! Sorry old friend, you just have to deal with her yourself." Jadeite stood and left with Kunzite looking after him admiring the movement of his hips the casual way he moved as if he owned the space he walked and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Jadeite was a handsome man that any women would be proud to claim. Zoicite joined him drying his hair glaring after Jadeite muttering under his breath as Kunzite turned to him. "What on Earth or the Moon did you do to make him act like this toward you?" "I WISH I knew! That way I could apologize and get him off my ass! The way he rides it you'd think HE was the one I was with instead of Neph!" Kunzite laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle Zoi's hair. "Well you've certainly made an impression on the unruffable Jadeite." "Yeah, well I also make an impression on paper when I write...that doesn't mean what I write is any good!" Turning they walked off to the practice field where Zoi once again got muddy and sweaty and needed another shower at the end of it.  
The next day Zoi stared at Jadeite in shock. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!!" Jadeite sighed and looked at him. "I want you to put these on...There will be times when a disguise is important and one must be well versed in how to fool people." "BUT I'M NOT A GIRL!" "Zoicite!" Jadeite's voice was stern and harsh. "I am standing right in front of you no more yelling. I am well aware of your sex. That is not the purpose of this exercise. The purpose is to learn to disguise your sex and voice to gather information. NOW PUT THEM ON! And then I'll show you how to fix your hair and apply make-up." Zoicite reached out and grabbed the clothes and walked behind the screen grumbling. Staring at the clothes he tried to figure out what when on first as he pulled off his uniform. Suddenly Jadeite appeared behind the screen breathing hard leaning against it. "What the---" Jadeite slammed his hand over Zoisite's mouth cutting off the words before he got them out. Suddenly they heard a voice in the other room. "Jadeite I know you're in HERE! Come out now!" Sweat beaded up on Jadeite's brow as he turned pale and shook slightly trying to stay hidden from her. Grabbing the dress he suddenly threw it over Zoicite as he heard Minako walking toward it pulling him into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss just as Minako walked around and gasped. "JADEITE! HOW COULD YOU?" Turning Minako ran out of the room in tears. Jadeite didn't even realize what was happening being involved in kissing Zoicite deeply and holding him closely. Zoicite struggled briefly then relaxed into the kiss kissing back just as deeply playing with his tongue and holding him close. Pulling back reluctantly Jadeite sighed and turned his back to him. "I'm sorry Zoi..it was all I could think of. I apologize for making you uncomfortable and won't do it again." Zoicite bit his lip and turned around pulling the dress off slowly trying not to let Jadeite know that those words had hurt him deeply for some reason he didn't understand. Jadeite turned around to tell him what went on first and sucked in his breath at the bruising on Zoicite's arms and back. "WHAT the HELL? I can't believe Kunzite is doing something like that to you! He's supposed to be teaching you to fight...not using you as a punching bag!"   
Zoicite flinched and moved away picking up his Uniform shirt and slipping it on. "Kunzite didn't do it." "Then who the Hell..." Stops and looks at him. "I had heard Rumor's of Neph's sexual leanings guess they where true...he beats you?" Zoi shrugged buttoning his shirt and slipping on his pants. "He is just a little rough at times..or I do something to make him mad at me." Jadeite reached out and gently grasped Zoi's shoulders turning him to look into his eyes. "Zoi, I can't believe anything you are telling me. What do you do to make him mad? Hm? Look at someone else? Leave a towel on the floor? There is NO excuse for allowing him to hurt you." Zoicite's eyes filled with tears. "Nephrite is the first person who taught me that I am worth something. My family hated me because I was so feminine...they ridiculed me for it. They said I would never be anything, that I wasn't going to be able to advance. But Neph was a friend of the family and told me that if I came with him he'd help me. And I'm a General! I'm a member of the Prince's Court! I could never have done it on my own." Jadeite gently reached out and touched Zoicite's face. "Do you honestly think so little of our Prince that he would take someone not qualified simply because another General recommended him? You don't have to pay for your life WITH your life Zoi. What is going to happen one day when he beats you so badly that you CAN'T work for the prince and lose your position? Who is going to help you then? Nephrite? I don't think so. Zoi...Please for the sake of your life, leave him."   
Zoi nodded. "I will. I had been thinking about it for some time but I felt so grateful to him that I...I...I couldn't. But your right. I shouldn't have to suffer for him." Jadeite nodded and turned to go. Zoi got dressed and left returning to his quarters after asking for new apartments he started to pack. After telling Nephrite his decision he wound up having to use his new fighting skills to defend himself from an enraged now ex-lover. After that Jadeite let up somewhat very slowly so that Zoi no longer wanted his blood every time they met and eventually they started to become friends. Zoi grabbed Jadeite's arm one day when he was walking down the hall pulling him into a tiny closet slapping a hand over his mouth when he started to ask what was wrong. Suddenly they heard Minako's voice as she searched for Jadeite and stood there trying desperately not to laugh themselves silly at her so she wouldn't hear. After she moved on Zoicite and Jadeite laughed until they couldn't breathe holding on to each other to stay upright. Jadeite looked into Zoicite's eyes and suddenly stopped laughing straightening up. Zoicite suddenly blushed and lowered his eyes as Jadeite opened the door. "Well...Thank you Zoi...I'll see you in two hours." Jadeite's voice was hoarse with suppressed emotions as he hurried down the hall almost running. Zoicite looked after him with tears starting to well up in his eyes as he heard a voice behind him. "Did you keep Minako from him?" Turning around he smiled at the Princess Mercury. "Hai, Princess Ami, but...he took off running so fast I think I upset him or something." Oh no! Trust me on this one...He's grateful Zoi...just give him some time."  
After their lesson in spying which they cut short due to the costume ball Jadeite looked at Zoicite. "So are you going to wear a costume to the ball tonight? Or just your Tuxedo and a mask? That's all I'm wearing...I hate dressing up in costumes." Zoicite shook his head. "I'm really not feeling well, I think I shall send my regrets to the prince. A quiet night with some tea will fix me right up." Jadeite laughed softly. "Come on Zoi...Tell the truth...YOU just don't want to dance with all the princesses! So you're going to abandon me to cruel fate and make me face Minako defenseless!" Zoicite laughed as he stood up. "Yes that is my plan. Ja Jadeite." "Ja Zoi." _____________________________________________________________  
  
Jadeite smiled as he picked up ChibiUsa. "Yes I really made him dress like a girl. I didn't intend to lock him in the room and no I didn't MAKE him dance the tango with me. That was his own idea. I had nothing to do with it." "Uncle Zoi? You WANTED to dance with Uncle Jadeite?" "Hai little one I did...I thought he liked girls better than men and thought he wouldn't dance if he thought it was me." Zoi stared at Jadeite and wondered what life would have been like if not for that long ago dance in the Palace of Earth.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jadeite laughed dancing with the Princess Mars as she teased him about being light on his feet to have avoided Minako for so long. Even as he enjoyed dancing with her, he couldn't help wishing that Zoi had been able to come to keep him company. Twirling Rei he smiled watching Ami seduce Makoto looking every inch a handsome man persuading her to go for a walk in the garden with her quite possibly to steal a kiss. As the dance ended he returned Rei to the God of Mars and bowed to them both, sighing as he realized the only one he still had to dance with was Minako he started toward her bowing and asking her to dance with an inward grimness. Minako accepted and tried to play coy with Jadeite by brushing against him instead of plastering her self close to him as they danced. Jadeite schooled his features to keep his growing revulsion under control and out of his expression to avoid her knowing how much he hated being around her. As they danced Jadeite tried desperately to keep a proper amount of distance between them and watch the room being casual. Minako finally started to get frustrated and press herself up against him when Jadeite sucked in his breath in a gasp and stopped dancing staring at the door. Minako turned around and looked staring at the Vision in a Raven dress her headpiece made of black feathers covering her hair as she moved gracefully into the room her mask covering all but her red lips full and pursed in a slight smile. Minako looked up at Jadeite and realized that he would not be paying any attention to her any longer and became jealous and determined to get him to finish his dance with her. "Well a late comer. Hump! The Princess and Prince won't like that. Let's finish our dance..and since you stopped half way through this one I claim another to avoid insult." Jadeite looked down at her absently and nodded dancing with her again his eyes on the newcomer. Minako tried to draw his attention back to her with no success and started to pout when they heard Kunzite's voice behind them. "Would you mind if I switched this Raven for a Beautiful Goddess of Love with you Jadeite? I fear you have the better deal of the two." Jadeite smiled at his friend and looked at Minako inquiring. Minako nodded piqued and exchanged places with the Raven in Kunzite's arms as the music started up again. Jadeite bowed deeply as she curtsied to him and smiled pulling her into his arms much closer to him than he had Minako in the previous two dances as they waltz breathing deeply of the scent of his partner with a smile.  
"So why does such a beautiful lady as you arrive late and without an escort to hang on her every word my Lady? If I where you're date," Jadeite used the motion of the dance to draw her closer to him. "I assure you I would not let you leave my sight much less let you dance with another man." She smiled slowly. "So with a girlfriend you would be MOST possessive?" Jadeite smiled in return. "A girlfriend or a BOYFRIEND, would find me a most devoted lover and friend." "You say that as if you have someone in mind already." Jadeite smiled softly at her. "I might have someone in mind. He just sees me as a friend because I've been taking things slow and easy to allow him to regain his confidence after a bad relationship." Just then the waltz ended and a tango began. Jadeite bowed to her. "Shall we dance my lady? I would be most enchanted to spend more time with you." The Raven smiled and nodded placing her hand in his. "I should like that immensely." As they started to dance moving in perfect rhythm Zoi tried to absorb what Jadeite had just said realizing at last that Jadeite loved him as much as he loved him. They moved together as easily as if they had been dancing for years oblivious to the envious stares of Minako and Kunzite as the floor was cleared to allow them more space for their movements in the dance of passion. After the dance ended and they took their bows Jadeite turned to Zoi. "Would you care to walk with me in the Garden? I have something to Show you." Zoi nodded and took his arm as they walked through the French doors and stepped into the blooming garden. Leading the way Jadeite walked into the Maze making the twists and turns with the ease of long practice until they reached a blooming bush in which he pulled off several of the plants. "This is the Sakura Flower. It is said to be a flower of great strength and beauty. I think it suits you." Zoicite blushed and took it smelling it deeply. "Thank you Jadeite, I shall treasure it." Jadeite moved closer to him and gently brushed his lips across his when suddenly they heard a commotion behind them and turning ran out in time to see Minako slapping Kunzite and pulling the torn sleeve of her dress up over her arm. "Kunzite? What's wrong?" Jadeite ran forward to his friend as Zoicite going in the opposite direction to check on Minako not seeing Nephrite step out of the shadows and knock him unconscious dragging him off. Kunzite turned to him with a smile. "Nothing Jadeite...but there is something you should really see. I fear Nephrite is going to try and attack Zoicite in revenge for leaving him." "What? Show me!" Jadeite followed Kunzite unprepared for him to attack and hit him over the head rendering him senseless. "Do you have Zoicite?" "Hai, Queen Beryl will be most pleased with us." Jadeite woke in his quarters in Queen Beryl's palace with a groan brainwashed and evil now he couldn't understand why he continued to take the punishments for Zoicite. Wincing in pain from the lash marks on his back he stood and walked into his bathroom washing his face as he contemplated his reflection he wondered once again why he felt so strong for this female that slept with Kunzite. None of the Youma's had ever attracted him yet this tiny female made him feel protective. Suddenly he flashed on a scene of him laughing with a male Zoicite talking about the princesses and drinking wine late at night in unfamiliar quarters. Shaking his head he dismissed the thoughts knowing that wasn't possible ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind saying this was a true memory and that Zoicite was both Male and dear to him in another life. Sitting down on his bed he thought of the Princesses they had been talking about and realized they where those wretched sailor scouts that had been stopping all of his plans and resolved to find out who they where hatching a plan to discover who they where and destroy them.  
After failing to destroy them but barely surviving the fall out he returned to Beryl intending to tell her he had discovered the real life Identities of the Scouts and reveal they where the princesses from so long ago, but before he got the words out she encased him in crystal and he was unable to talk to anyone but still able to listen and mourn as his memories slowly returned to him and he remembered. Zoicite often appeared and stared at his crystal wondering at the strange connection she felt with him remembering her tears when Beryl had encased him in the crystal. Laying a Sakura flower at the feet of it she turned and walked away to fight the Senshi. Jadeite listened to Beryl's screams of rage bounce off his crystal as Princess Selenity fought and defeated her, his crystal only breaking when the Princess healed the world and created Crystal Tokyo.   
Going to his Prince and Princess with his head bowed he told them the story of his and the others brain washing and asked that they bring Nephrite and Kunzite back because they had not been at fault. Then he begged them to forgive Zoicite and bring him back to let him work as a general in their palace because if Jadeite had been a better trainer he would never have been captured and turned. Selenity looked at Jadeite and smiled slowly. "You have proven to me and Endymion that the taint of the Dark Kingdom has been removed from you Jadeite. Therefore I shall return to you a gift." Reaching out she handed him a small flower. "A Sakura Flower as my Captain of the Guards told me, has great strength and Beauty....Much like a Raven who attended a costume ball many years ago. I had already restored Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite to their former positions but we could not find your soul in the neither regions because you had not died. Stand Jadeite Captain of Spying and resume your place at our sides." Jadeite stood slowly as his Negaverse uniform transformed into his old uniform of the Crystal Kingdom. A movement on his left drew his eyes and he gasped to see Zoicite standing there looking at him. He opened his arms stepping forward as Zoicite flew into them squeezing him tightly in relief. Tears leaked from his eyes as he held Zoi tightly feeling answering tears hitting his own shoulder as he held him never wanting to let go.   
"Zoicite. I...I...I...I" Trying to get out the words he simply kissed him deeply before picking him up and twirling him around and around. "I'm never letting you go again. I love you so much." "Jadeite..." Zoicite's eyes filled with tears. "I have waited so long to hear those words from you. I thought I would never hear them and I felt so alone and bereft." "Well from now on my love...you will hear them everyday!"   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jadeite hugged ChibiUsa before kissing Zoi and whispering softly, "Have I told you today that I love you?" Zoicite smiled. "Not today." "Well I love you, I love you, I love you!" As Zoicite's laughter echoed Jadeite knew the future would be fine as long as they were together.  
  
Normal  
Normal  
Default Paragraph Font  
Default Paragraph Font  
Connie Gartrell  
Connie Gartrell  
A:\Beginning of a dream.docÿ??æ?æ?x  
Times New Roman  
Times New Roman  
Symbol  
Symbol  
ÑJadeite lay in bed leaning on one elbow watching his lover sleep playing with the ends of his hair watching the moonlight marveling that with such a rocky beginning to their dreams they could be so in love now  
ÑJadeite lay in bed leaning on one elbow watching his lover sleep playing with the ends of his hair watching the moonlight marveling that with such a rocky beginning to their dreams they could be so in love now  
Connie Gartrell  
Connie Gartrell  
Connie Gartrell  
Connie Gartrell  
Jadeite lay in bed leaning on one elbow watching his lover sleep playing with the ends of his hair watching the moonlight marveling that with such a rocky beginning to their dreams they could be so in love now  
Connie Gartrell  
Normal  
Connie Gartrell  
Microsoft Word 8.0  
Jadeite lay in bed leaning on one elbow watching his lover sleep playing with the ends of his hair watching the moonlight marveling that with such a rocky beginning to their dreams they could be so in love now  
_PID_GUID  
{5382BEA0-9604-11D4-8735-444553540000}  
{5382BEA0-9604-11D4-8735-444553540000}  
Root Entry  
1Table  
1Table  
WordDocument  
WordDocument  
SummaryInformation  
SummaryInformation  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
CompObj  
CompObj  
ObjectPool  
ObjectPool  
Microsoft Word Document  
MSWordDoc  
Word.Document.8  



End file.
